


In Absence

by writteninweakness



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Mutual Pining, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Canon, Texting, set after the normal ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninweakness/pseuds/writteninweakness
Summary: While Kent is in London, she misses him.





	In Absence

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, I suppose, this comes before the other piece I wrote, which made me want to do a bunch of fics of them being happy together after that point, but for some reason, I had to go back and write a prequel-ish bit first?
> 
> *shrugs* 
> 
> I may make a series of these. It all depends on my inspiration, which has been fleeting and fickle of late.

* * *

Her life had come to revolve around when Kent’s text messages or calls would come. She planned her new courses at school to allow her the most time for when he might call, same with her hours at work. If she couldn’t get a shift that ended before he was supposed to call, she always made sure her breaks were covered so she could take off as soon as she knew he was calling—since he did tend to check if she was free first.

Shin thought she was an idiot. Mine kept sighing about how romantic it was, and Sawa agreed, though she was worried about how much this schedule was affecting her. Kokoa figured it was worse for Kent. She knew he was likely up when he shouldn’t be to connect with her, and she should tell him not to, but she couldn’t bear the idea of going a day without talking to him. The days when they only texted made her rather miserable.

She missed him. She knew it was crazy. Up until that last month, they hadn’t been that close, and even then, she’d lost her memory and didn’t know if she _wanted _to be that close. Kent had been more patient and understanding than she’d expected, but he’d grown and changed so much just in that month, letting her see his emotions and humbling himself to make their relationship work.

She sometimes felt like she hadn’t done as much for it, but she couldn’t really have asked him to stay in Japan for her, could she? His future was sure to be bright. He was going to do wonderful things in his research. She was sure of that. He was a genius.

She wasn’t. Holding him back was wrong, even if there was so little she could do for him here and he was the one rearranging things to be in contact with her.

“I swear, if you check your phone one more time—”

“If you do anything to my phone, I’ll make you pay for it,” Kokoa said, holding it out of Shin’s reach. “Why are you so grumpy, anyway? There hasn’t been a customer in almost an hour, all of the cleaning is caught up, and Waka’s not here, so you don’t have to be on my case.”

Shin grunted. “I hate working with you these days. You never would have done this before, but suddenly you’re a cliché with a phone over that guy.”

“My boyfriend is in another country. I’m allowed to miss him.”

“You’re not just missing him. You’re obsessing. And then you pout if he can’t call and all you get is a text. You reread it and sigh and then sigh again and mope around like an idiot.”

“Shin clearly has no appreciation for a girl in love,” Mine said, shaking her head. “You’re going to die miserable and alone despite how cute you are, you know, especially if you keep talking like that to everyone. If you can’t even be nice to your childhood friend, what are you going to be like with your girlfriend?”

“Whatever,” Shin muttered, shaking his head. “This isn’t about me. What you’re doing is stupid and unhealthy, Kokoa. Knock it off.”

“Ignore him. He doesn’t have a romantic bone in his body,” Mine said, trying to shoo Shin back into the kitchen while he was having none of it.

Kokoa felt her phone buzz and looked down at it. Kent had texted her again.

_I want to see you._

She smiled as she started to reply only to have another message come before she could.

_I fear I say that too much these days. It must be worse than ‘good morning’ and ‘good night.’_

She shook her head. _No, I love hearing it. I miss you, too._

_I’d like to try and arrange another video call, but things are hectic here. It may have to wait. I can’t even talk as much as I’d like to now._

She sighed. No phone call, then. She forced herself to be bright about it. _I’ll look forward to when we can._

_Me, too._

She put her phone away again, seeing Shin glaring at her as she did. Ignoring him, she set back to work counting the sugar packets. She didn’t need a break today. She’d rather keep herself busy.

* * *

Later that day, she walked into her apartment, turning on the light and shutting the door behind her. She bit her lip as she looked around. Once again, this place felt so lonely. She knew it hadn’t been like that before, but she was overwhelmed by how empty it seemed every time she came home alone.

Though it was only for half-a-month and only because that Ukyo guy terrified her, she’d had Kent to walk her home nearly every day, and she missed that. She had grown to like walking with him, and it felt strange to be alone now.

She set her coat on the rack and went over to her bed, sitting down with another sigh.

She took out her phone and looked at it. She shouldn’t, now wasn’t a good time to text him, but she still wanted to. _I miss you so much._

She looked over at the calendar. She had the days marked down until Kent came back, but that was still so long from now.

She couldn’t wait that long. She had to find a way to see him sooner.

She took out her computer and did a quick search, wanting to find out how much plane tickets would be. Of course, she’d need a passport, and she didn’t really speak English, just that little bit she’d learned in school, but…

She could do this. She _would _do this. She would make it work.

She calculated how much she’d need and then divided it by what was leftover after she paid her bills. Wincing, she knew it wouldn’t be enough just to cut back on a few things. She’d have to work more hours, too, which would be difficult, but she knew it would be worth it, too.

She could make that countdown on the calendar a lot shorter.

She would.

Her phone buzzed, startling her.

_You’re up late. Did you close tonight? I worry about you when you do that. I know they said no one has seen Ukyo in weeks, but if he was to come while I was not there or something else was to happen, I don’t know what I would do._

She had sent that one earlier. Oops. _I’m fine. I got home safely, and if you want me to, I’ll text you every time when I’m leaving and when I get home. Or we could even talk while I’m walking and you’d know I was safe the entire time. I miss walking home with you._

_You must be very tired._

She was actually energized by her new plan, but she didn’t want to say that. What if he tried to talk her out of it?

_Maybe a little. Mostly just missing you._

_I miss you, too. Please rest. I want you to take care of yourself while I am gone._

_I’ll go to sleep soon, promise. _She started to set the phone down and then grinned to herself as she picked it back up. _I’d sleep sooner if you told me a bedtime story._

_I _ _don’t know any._

She frowned. That was so wrong. What kid didn’t grow up with a bedtime story or two?

_However… I can explain a complex theory or two if you should like to try that?_

_Yes._

* * *

Though when Kent started, she’d been so energized by her plan she thought she’d be up all night, she soon found herself relaxing to the sound of his voice, her eyes drooping and her mouth yawning several times as he continued. She knew he probably thought he was boring her, but he wasn’t. While some of it was a bit over her head—he was the smart one, not her—she really did want to understand what he was telling her.

And it was nice just to hear his voice.

“Which is why, by the complex inverse of the—”

“Kent?”

“Oh. I… I know you said this wasn’t boring you, but if you need me to stop—”

“No, I just… I think it’s nice to fall asleep to the sound of your voice,” she said, cuddling close to her phone and missing him all the more. She wanted to do this in person. “Sorry. Go ahead. Please.”

“I… Yes. I...”

She bet he was blushing very cutely right now, too. That was a wonderful thought.

She looked back at her calendar. Soon. She’d work hard, and she’d be with him soon.


End file.
